


Security Blanket

by PaintbrushWonder



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintbrushWonder/pseuds/PaintbrushWonder
Summary: He thought the voices were a comfort.He was wrong.





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> A short little oneshot that was picking in the back of my brain.
> 
> Word count: 522
> 
> This was fun :>

The first thing I remember is waking up in agony. I remember hearing myself screaming but not feeling it. I remember pain searing through my veins intching its way from my arms to my chest. Fire hot pain burning every inch of me as my veins glew purple with the poison they injected in me. The tube slowly emptied. It was an hour, but it felt like an eternity I was screaming- begging for help and for it to end. As the last entered my system, the pain began to subside.

My eyes were heavy; I could hear muffled voices talking, but I couldn't make out any words. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. If I had to wake up, I wanted to be away from this awful place. My gaze was unfocused as arms grabbed me.

I don't remember being transported back to the room, but I remember staring at the wall unable to sleep as dark thoughts haunted me. I could hear a kind, female voice talking to me. I knew her, but I can't remember her name or who she was. I was too out of it to listen and respond. Whenever I slept, nightmares would haunt my mind clawing their hold into my mind. They made me relive every torturous moment I felt. I would wake up screaming.

There were many cycles of this. Slowly, I was breaking down. My resolve was shattering. I was just a shell of who I was. I craved death, for I felt that was the only way I could truly escape this hell hole. I wished everyday for someone to help me. I wished for someone to comfort me. I wished for many things that I knew were impossible.

Then they spoke.

They promised me that they would protect me and comfort me. They were so tempting, and I embraced them. The voices, the crazy, all of it, I fell into them, and they wrapped around me as a warm security blanket. I sunk deeply into their embrace. They comforted me and thwarted off nightmares. They were my shield of armour when I was experimented on and tortured. They took bullet after bullet for me.

They were my friend, and I trusted them. I was also a fool.

I remember the breakout. I remember how I lost myself in them as I was sucked down in their abyss of warmth and pretty lies. They controlled my body like I was the puppet, and they were the masters. At first, I felt secure in this. I let them roam as I hung back content watching events unfold as I tried to rid myself of the trauma I experienced. Slowly though, I craved for something more.

I wanted out. I wanted to live, but they had tightened their talons into me, and their poison pumped through my veina until I was no longer me. I was tossed aside like a useless, broken toy. I tried to fight them, but they were so strong.

That's when I realized that they were no security blanket; they were my cage.


End file.
